


the legs all a-dangling down-o

by Katherine



Category: Dwarf Fortress
Genre: Author does not know canon, Daycare, Don't Have to Know Canon, Dwarven Daycare, Gen, Osmosis Exchange
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-10
Updated: 2019-11-10
Packaged: 2021-01-26 13:16:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 311
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21374749
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Katherine/pseuds/Katherine
Summary: Left alone to their own devices when she wasn't even out of the room, the children had started a game of "the floor is lava". The teacher should, she knew, have never turned away from them, but she had only been looking out the window at the progress on the north wall for five minutes...
Comments: 7
Kudos: 9
Collections: Osmosis Exchange





	the legs all a-dangling down-o

**Author's Note:**

  * For [tuesday](https://archiveofourown.org/users/tuesday/gifts).

Left alone to their own devices when she wasn't even out of the room, the children had started a game of "the floor is lava". The teacher should, she knew, have never turned away from them, but she had only been looking out the window at the progress on the north wall for five minutes instead of watching her charges. She had more than usual of them, a few from dwarves who were temporarily living in the fortress to help with the wall. And no back up today, since her usual teacher's aide was over at the wall mixing mortar from an old family recipe.

Jumping from the small tables to chairs and back was keeping the children occupied, and they all but squealing with excitement, but it would not do for someone to get injured. The teacher scratched at her beard, tidily braided only two hours before and already scraggling. It had been a long morning. Hers was an important job, if frankly less about teaching the fortress' children than keeping them out of the way. What with the various projects of extending the walls, digging out new wells, and reinforcing the roof shingles, there were always a lot of areas to keep them away from, for safety. 

"Let's all gather around on the—" Did the rug for circle-time count as floor and therefore as lava? Instead of asking and opening up a tedious discussion of game rules, she substituted, "Gather around on the chairs." Children hopping their small chairs closer was hardly good for the floor's finish, but the plans were to be remodelling this wing of the fortress in the next cycle anyway. A few scratches from chair legs in the meantime were not to be worried about.

The children were mostly looking at her, waiting. "Now," she said, "let's all sing the song about the naughty goose."


End file.
